


Acoffalypse

by captain91



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain91/pseuds/captain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood’s personal apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acoffalypse

Title: Coffocalypse  
Author: captain91  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Characters: Jack, Tosh, Owen, Ianto  
Summary: Torchwood’s personal apocalypse  
A/N: So my last attempt came out a bit too dark, i thought I’d try again  
Written for tw100 Prompt: 265: Apocalypse

 

“Where's Teaboy?" snarled Owen, hurling a slitheen foot across the hub

"Hmm, he has been him a while,“ murmured Tosh, bringing up the CCTV of the Welshman's favourite coffee artisan. Then another, and another. "I can't see him anywhere," she called, concerned.

"Search for rift spikes, no matter how small," barked Jack. "He wouldn't let anything get in the way of getting his nectar."

The cog-door alarms peeled as the harried Welshman returned several hours later. "Coffee was sold out everywhere. All I could get was this," he moaned, holding up a jar of instant.

"It's the apocalypse!" cried Owen.


End file.
